Carry on My Wayward Son
by Alexanderlover31
Summary: My name is Joe. I'm a teen without a future and a heart as black as gold. Oh, and did i mention i live with vampires. Welcome to my life,or is a always say, " Welcome to Hell" Eric/Oc/Godric *dominant and possesive Godric and eric* Will update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Why me? Of all days why did I have to get sick on this one? Oh and before I start the story, I mine as well tell you who I am. My name is Joe. I have no last name, since when I was very young vampires killed all my parents and sister but luckily godric saved me. Now I live in Dallas with Godric, Stan, Isabel, my brother Nathanal, and every now and then Godrics progeny and his progeny show up. But today we have someone new. A telepath named sookie stackhouse plus her boyfriend bill compton and Eric. Just a heads up, I have now mastered being telekenetik and can control all of the elements. Plus a whole bunch of other stuff. And NO IM NOT A WITCH!

It was Monday June 31, 2009. It was my friends first day of summer vacation. While I didn't even go to school but I had a bad incident with school in my last year of middle school.

**Flashback**

" Well if it isn't the school freak." Said Tiffany loud enough for the whole school to hear. " Im not a freak you idiot." Me and her are fighting again. She despised everything I did. I didn't even do anything to her yet. " No you're a Fangbangin Slut!" Once those words came out of her mouth, I lost all restraint.

But before I could hurt her. She punched me square in the jaw/mouth, cutting/ bruising my lip and kneed me in the ribs so hard I think she broke two of them. I was so mad I did the most human thing possible. I punched her in the face with all my strenght. I knocked out some of her teeth. We kept fighting untill I had a broken leg nose and arm and she was even worse. It finally ended when the nurse took me home cause I told her my family was full of vampires. Once I barely walked into the house, since it was sundown, Stan, Isabel Godric and Nathan were all waiting wonderering where I was. I walked in with 2 casts and a black eye. So I think you know where this going.

**Present**

" Please Godric! PLEASE! ILL DO ANYTHING!" I was begging Godric to let me take a plane to los angeles to visit my friends. " No." was all he said. I stormed off and got the perfect idea.

I was going to run away. I already ordered a plane ticket, my luggage was under my bed and was now waiting untill tomorrow morning to leave for los angeles. And I already booked a hotel room for 5 weeks at a place called the hotel camilla.

Once dawn approached, I made sure isabel and stan were asleep but unfortunatly, since our home is sun blocked, godric was in his study reading. I snuck out of my room, into the living room and almost to the door. But with vampire hearing and vampire speed, Godric stood between me and the door saying, " Going somewhere little one?" _Shit,Shit,Shit fuck damn hell._ I started to back away but fell on my ass. Since I could teleport with the snap of fingers to anywhere. That is exactly what I did. " I'm sorry Godric" with that last statement, I snapped my fingers and I dissapeared from the room.

Godrics Pov

" Damn it!" when I said those woeds, isabel and stan appeared in the room in a instant. " What is it godric?" " Shes gone…. When the sun sets, im going to hunt her down and bring her back. Im going to los angeles.'' " you can't godric, you have things to do here. Why not ask sookie, bill and eric. They will all gladefully help." It was the perfect plan. Send them to La to bring back my non-biological daughter. And when she returns, she'll have hell to pay.


	2. Author's Note

**hey guys! it's me spencer and yes i know i'm the biggest asshole to ever walk the earth because i haven't updated this story in like 20 years but hey i'm in high school with a sophmore status!but that's no excuse for my not updating. but even as i write this i will try and write another chapter for AT LEAST ONE of my stories. again i'm super sorry for not updating but ill try and get back on track.  
><strong>

**Toodles~**

**Spencer**


End file.
